Curiosity
by Junk Dragon
Summary: "Wanna check whats inside this envelope?" Rua asks his sister with a big grin. First lemon I have ever written, so bear with me. Rated M for, well, lemon and twincest.


"Ngaaahhhhh, this is boring!" The green haired boy moaned in boredom, sitting in the couch staring at the ceiling.

"Keep it down, some of us are actually trying to do something efficient!" the twin girl scolded her brother, trying to do her homework. "Beside, you have enough games to kill time, why dont you go do that instead!?"

"Already completed them all..." Rua said as he turned to lay down in his stomach. He then noticed a big brown envelope lying on the table. Their friends had come and visited the twins a short while ago, and since then the envelope has been just lying there, neither of the twins noticing it before now. "Hey sis?"

"Yeah?"

"That envelope that one of our friends forgot..." Rua said with a grin on his face as he held up the envelope. "What do you think is inside?"

"Rua, you shouldnt look at others mails and envelopes, its private!" Ruka scolded her brother.

"Come ooon, arent you curious!?" Rua asked with a sneaky smile.

"Not the least..." Ruka said looking away, but inside she was a bit curious.

"Come on, I know you are curious. Lets open it!"

"Rua, its someone elses stuff, we shouldnt mess around with it!" Ruka said a bit worringly, afraid that her brother will tear the the envelope open.

"Dont worry, Ill just open it carefully, and when we are finished looking at it, we will just put it back!" Rua explained, his sister still in doubt.

"I dont know..."

"Come on, I know you wanna take a peep!" Rua said putting his face closer to his twin, until she finally agreed.

"Fine, a little bit..." she agreed as she and her brother moved to the couch.

"Hey, what do you think is inside?" Rua asked curious.

"I dont know, what do you think.

"Hehe, maybe its porn!"

"Rua, thats both retarded and disgu..." she said before opening the envelope and picking up the things inside it. It was a stack of picture, the first one being a pic of a naked Aki ridding a raven haired teens cock. She was sweating, her breasts bouncing all over the place, and her tounge was sticking out as her face expressed the pleasure of a bitch. Then, there was another pic of Carly, also naked being fucked doggy style by a certain former king. She was sweating, her brests swinging around, and her face was the same as Akis, expressing that of a bitch in heat.

"...WHOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the two twins screamed as they threw away the pile of pictures, and everyone was a pic of either Aki or Carly being fucked by Yusei or Jack.

"That was, unexpected..." a surprised Rua said, his heart beating extremly.

"...um, yeah..." Ruka said, her face rose red and heat beating like cravy.

For a few seconds, the twins just sat there, before they turned to each other, both of their faces increadibly red.

"...maybe we should put everything back in the envelope..." Rua suggested nervously.

"Yeah... lets do that..."

As the twins gathered the scattered photos, their hormones began to work its way around the young twins. Instead of quickly gathering everything, the twins took some extra time looking thoroughly at the erotic pictures, causing their private parts to become wetter.

One picture Ruka picked had a picture of Carly riding on Jack, fondling one of her tits while licking the others nipple. _"Ew, gross... but still..."_

One picture Rua picked up was were Aki was titfucking Yusei, grinding her enourmus boobs against his dick, licking the head intensily while looking up at Yusei with half shut erotic eyes._ "Oh god, that is so hot..."_ Rua thought for himself as he felt an unknown urge he never felt before, as his penis got wet. He then noticed another pic where Yusei was cumming all over Aki's face, strecthing out her tounge as his jizz fell on her tounge, eyes, face, breats, everywhere. After seeing that picture, Rua couldnt hold himself anymore. He took out his fully erect penis and began jerking of to the picture, imagining himself beeing the one to cum all over Aki.

After collecting the last picture, Ruka turned to her brother, shocked to see her brother jerking off. "Rua!?"

"Im sorry sis, but..." Rua said as he turned to his sister, embarresed, "but I couldnt help myself!"

Shocked, Ruka began feeling the same urge as her brother. Embaressed, she opened her shorts and put her right hand inside her panties and began fondling with her virgin pussy, while her left fondled her tiny breast, as she began imagine a picture she saw of Yusei fucking both Aki and Sherry. Aki was riding Yuseis dick while he licked Sherrys pussy. Instead of Sherry, Ruka was imagining herself being licked bu Yusei.

A few seconds went by as the twins masturbated, before Rua felt himself reaching his climax. _"Oh damn, im... IM CUMMING!"_ he screamed in his mind as he for the first time in his life cummed, his sperm accidently being fired at Ruka."Oh my god sis, im so sorry!" he quickly apoligized, before he saw his sister dumfounded about being jizzed on. She then took a bit of the cum and tasted it, before she silently looked at her brothers small penis.

"Rua..."

She then bent over to her brothers still erect dick and slowly began licking it.

"Si-sis!?"

"Please, Rua... just this one time!" she said as she began sucking it entirely, mimicking what she saw on the photos. Bobbing her head up and down, she could feel her borthers penis invading her small mouth, while Rua almost cried out of the extreme pleasure his twin was giving him.

"Oh god, sis, thats amazing!" Rua screamed just as she stopped, much to the despair of Rua. "Why did you stop!?" he asked, almost sounding desperate.

"Please..." she said a bit soft. "... call me by my name..."

"Ruka... PLEASE DONT STOP!" Rua scremedas he pulled his sister head back to his dick so she could continue sucking it. Shocked, Ruka didnt know what to do than to close her eyes and keep sucking, as Rua began humping her head, crying tears in pleasure. "O my god, Ruka, this feels amazing!" Rua screamed, feeling like he was in heaven.

Glad over her brother praise, Ruka continued on sucking his dick, feeling her panties becoming wetter and wetter.

A minute later, Ruka felt Ruas dick throbbing in her mouth, as Rua began humping faster and faster.

"Oh god Ruka, im, im... IM CUMMING!" he screamed as he held her head tight to his dick as he for the second time released his load, this time in her mouth. Unable to pull her head back, a bit of serm spilled out of her mouth, as her brother released a big amount of cum. After about 15 seconds, Rua finally let go of her head as he fell back and took a breather. Ruka began coughing, a bit of cum spoiling her clothes as she felt a lot of cum still in her mouth, which tasted...

She swallowed all the leftover cum in her mouth, and layed down on the sofa, and called for her brother. "Rua..."

Rua looked at her sister, laying down on the sofa taking of her shorts.

"Please..." she pleaded, almost crying.

"Ruka..." Rua said as he looked at the wet pussy, and began licking it. Ruka began moaning in pleasure, screming her brothers name.

"AAAHHH! RUA, PLEASE, BE MORE GENTLE!" she pleaded while her brother did the opposite, supposidly teasing her. "AAAAHHHH! RUA, IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT IM... IM..."

Screaming in pleasure, Ruka began struggling, putting her legs together so Ruas head wouldnt escape. She didnt need to, because seeing his sister moaning and strugling like this turned him on even more, and her virgin pussy tasted like...

"RUAAAA, IM... IM CUUUUUUUMING!" she screamed as her pussy began squirting all over her brothers face, as she struggled even more while orgasming. After a few seconds, she fell on the sofa, almost completly exhausted. "That was amazing..." she said exhausted, before noticing her brothers lustful face.

"Ruka..." Rua said, bending over her.

Giggling, she understood, and spread her legs again.

"Go ahead..." she said looking happily at her brother.

"But, what if..." Rua began before her sister pulled him closer.

"Dont think about that, Ill handle it... so, just for now..." Ruka said as her brother toook of his pants, readied his dick and inserted it into Rukas virgin pussy. For Ruka, all she felt at first was pain, but soon enough, everything was replaced with amazing pleasure.

Waiting for her sister to calm down, Rua began to shiver as he felt Rukas pussy enclosing his dick. The ecstasy sent shiver along his spine, and just standing still with his penis felt good enough.

"...you can move now..." Ruka said, and her brother did as she said. Humping his sister, he felt pleasure like never before, and for each time he humped her, the rythm went faster and faster.

Ruka, previously tired out by her orgasm, began feeling heat again as her brothers penis entered her again and again, feeling her vagina grinding against his penis, she began crying small tears of pleasure, just as her brother, feeling like if he was in heaven. Her vagina grinding against his penis, it was pleasure he never dreamt of in his entire life.

"Ruka!" Rua said as he turned her around so she was lying on the couch with her stomach.

"Rua?" she questioned his sudden action, before his penis again entered her as he began fucking her doggy-style. It was an increadible feeling, fucking her from behind. "Rua..."she said as he raised her up so he could remove her shirt.

No she was sitting there, entirely naked, being fucked from behind as he fondled with her small breast.

"Ruka, your pussy is amazing!" he screamed as he pinched her small nipples.

"Th-thanks, your penis...!" she said, happy that he praised her small little pussy, moaning in pleasure. Suddenly feeling close to climax, Rua began fucking her harder and faster, hitting the g-spot in Rukas shallow pussy. "Kyaa! Rua, if you keep doing that, im gonna...!"

"Ruka! Ruka! RUKAAA!" Rua screamed as he fucked her even faster, soon about to cum. "Im sorry, but im gonna cum inside you!"

"Go ahead, please, CUM INSIDE ME!" Rua screamed as she felt closer to orgasm. "Rua, im...!"

Fucking her even faster, he felt his penis almost exploding from pleasure, soon about to climax. "Ruka im..."

"IM CUMMING!" they both screamed as they released big loads of orgasm. Rua felt his sister squiritng all over his dick, adding even more pleasure, while Ruka felt her brother cum overflowing inside of her. After taking out his penis, Rua was somehow still not satisfied, as it was still hard. Ruka however, was exhausted from all the amazing sex. As Ruas cum flowed out of her, she took a breather before Rua suddenly raised her hips. "Rua?!"

"Sorry Ruka, but im not done yet!" he said as he moved her and pushed her against a wall.

"Rua, what are you...!"she asked before her back was facing the wall, and her brother once again began fucking her. "R-Rua!" she cried in pleasure.

"Sorry, but, just one more time!" he pleaded as he fucked her ferociously, wanting to cum all over her face. He took his shirt of and pulled his body closer to hers, so that their naked bodies were touching each other, sending even more pleasure throughout his penis. He began sucking her nipples, trying to pleasure Ruka, which succeded because Ruka was starting to drool and stick her tounge out in pleasure, much like Aki in the picture Rua saw earlier. Seeing this, Rua remembered Aki's slutty face, feeling his penis almost reaching climax again. Swiftly, he took out his penis and began jerking off to Rukas face. "Hngh, stick your tounge out, please!" Rua asked his sister, to which she agreed and stook out her tounge and looked at Rua, waiting for him to cum while he jerked off.

Trying to help him cum faster, Ruka began trying to act like a slut, and pleaded for is cum. "Please Rua, cum all over my face!" she asked looking at him with big wide eyes, licking his tip like a popsicle.

Seeing his cute sister act like that, he felt himself closer to orgasm.

"Please, cum!" she pleaded, drooling as she licked his top faster

"Ruka, im, im cumming!" he screamed as he released his last big loads of cum all over Rukas face, before she sucked the last amount from his penis, swallowing it in process.

After fucking like crazy, Rua and Ruka lied down on the floor, naked and exhausted, with Ruka still having Ruas cum on her face, licking it off.

"Hey, Ruka? Was it really ok that I came inside you?" Rua asked, truning to his sister.

"Hm? Oh yeah, dont worry; we got pills in moms room, and last week we got pills from our teacher!"

"She gave you pills?"

"Yeah, during sex ed."

"I see..." Rua said, feeling relieved. "Hey, who's envelope do you think it was?"

"Well, I dont know..." Ruka said before she sat up. "But do you wanna do it again sometime?" she asked with a smile.

"Hehe, sure thing!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"NNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAA! Where are my secret documents!?" Crow screamed, searching his room for an important envelope he lost some time ago.

"What documents?" Yusei asked curious, standing outside Crows now messy room.

"An envelope with top-secret important document!" Crow screamed in panick, throwing stuff around trying to find that damn envelope.

"Huh..." Yusei said before he went downstairs.

* * *

**So... what do you think?**

**First lemon I have ever written. Gotta say, it was fun!**

**If you wonder why its a twincest fanfic... well, twincest is kinda hot, you know? Besides, there are weirder fics out there...**

**I hope you enjoyed it!:)**

**Lika and review!**


End file.
